Chocolat Chaud et Tarte a la Mandarine
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Luffy aime bien son équipage... [Hum. SandyXZorro, bien sûr, et... LuffyXNami. Mes excuses, ça ne se reproduira pas.]


Note à Bouchou : Je… déteste… écrire au présent… S'il y a quelques maladresses, je vous prie instamment de me pardonner…

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi… Etrangement…

Dédicace : **_A ma meilleure coupine de moa que j'aime !_** Fic cadeau pour ton anniversaire, ma puce !

* * *

J'aime bien Sandy. 

C'est un chic type, Sandy.

Il est vachement sympa.

Et puis surtout, il cuisine bien.

« Je t'aime bien, Sandy. »

Et je viens de le lui déclarer avec beaucoup de gravité.

Il lève la tête de sa casserole de chocolat chaud – ça sent bon, le chocolat chaud – et il me regarde en plissant les yeux. Un peu comme si je venais de lui sortir quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« T'es un chic type, Sandy, » je continue au cas où il n'aurait effectivement pas compris. « T'es vachement sympa. »

Il me fixe en silence en plissant un peu plus les yeux, longuement. Puis il se remet à son chocolat chaud et continue à le touiller avec un peu d'hésitation.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien compris.

« ... C'est surtout que tu cuisines bien. » J'ajoute.

Soupir, sourire, hochement de tête. _Oui, dans ce cas-là, je comprend que tu m'aimes bien_, me dis son visage penché sur le lait bouillant.

Sandy se trompe, parfois. Là il se trompe, en tout cas.

« Ça sent bon, le chocolat chaud, » j'insiste.

Sandy est aussi parfois long à la détente. Mais il se décide quant même à me sortir une tasse et à me servir, en grommelant que je n'en aurais pas tout à l'heure, et patati et patata, et moi je dis heureusement que je suis malin et que je sais me faire comprendre.

* * *

Le blondinet scruta la silhouette de son capitaine qui s'éloignait, penché sur sa tasse fumante au cœur des tourbillons de neige qui dansaient sur le pont. Il soupira et referma la fenêtre d'un mouvement sec. 

Luffy pouvait parfois s'avérer vraiment fatiguant.

Cela dit, pas autant qu'une certaine brute aux cheveux verts, corrigea t-il en avisant la brute en question émerger dans sa cuisine pour s'abriter de la tempête.

* * *

J'aime bien mon équipage. 

Et j'aime bien le Vogue-Merry.

Et puis j'aime bien les tempêtes de neige. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, et Sandy – qu'est-ce qu'il est sympa – n'a pas toujours le courage de me crier dessus. Nami non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle est jolie, Nami. J'aime bien Nami. Vraiment. Presque plus que Sandy.

Ce qui est bizarre, parce qu'elle cuisine vachement moins bien que lui.

Quant il fait ce temps-là, j'aime bien me pelotonner au pied de ma figure de proue ; on est protégé du vent, les gens nous laissent tranquille – moi et ma proie – parce qu'ils ont autre chose à faire que de lutter contre les éléments pour arriver jusqu'ici, et on voit pas mal de choses de ce qui ce passe sur le bateau.

Sur le pont, on voit tout ; la fenêtre de la cuisine donne un agréable aperçu de Sandy en train de cuisiner ; et on peut voir Nami scribouiller ses cartes par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Je fourre mon nez dans mon chocolat chaud, me brûlant agréablement les lèvres et la langue. Miam. Si Sandy refuse de m'en redonner tout à l'heure, je pourrais toujours proposer d'en refaire à sa place.

A mon avis il écarquillera les yeux et fera une belle grimace, _Non non c'est pas la peine _me dira son visage, et il m'en redonnera d'autre.

Je lève les yeux par dessus ma tasse et je regarde par la fenêtre de Nami. Le soir, elle est toujours penchée sur ses cartes, Nami. Je vois pas son visage, quant elle est penchée sur ses cartes. Je vois que ses cheveux. Enfin bon. Elle a des beaux cheveux roux, alors, c'est pas trop grave.

Elle a des beaux cheveux couleur mandarine.

... Sandy a parlé de faire une tarte à la confiture de mandarine, pour ce soir. Je me demande s'il a commencé, alors je regarde par sa fenêtre.

C'est drôle.

Bof, c'est pas que Zorro n'aille jamais dans la cuisine ; mais en général, il évite de se trouver trop longtemps au même endroit que Sandy. Surtout depuis quelques temps. Je crois que Sandy ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Et je crois que Zorro ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus. Je me demande pourquoi.

Parce qu'il cuisine vraiment bien, Sandy.

Je l'aime bien, Sandy, moi. Et j'aime bien Zorro aussi. Il est super fort, Zorro. C'est mon premier compagnon. Et puis il me fait rigoler à râler tout le temps.

Je comprends pas pourquoi Sandy l'aime pas.

Et je comprends pas pourquoi Zorro aime pas Sandy.

Et là, assis dans le froid tout seul avec mon fond de chocolat chaud, je me demande s'il s'agit d'une nouvelle manière de se battre, de mordiller le cou des gens qu'on aime pas comme ça.

Et puis de les serrer contre soi.

Et de les bercer doucement en regardant d'un air lointain par la fenêtre.

Bof. P't'être qu'ils ont fait un pari. _Je parie que je suis capable de te serrer suffisamment longtemps contre moi pour que tu foires ta tarte à la confiture de mandarine_. _Je paries que t'auras jamais la force de me serrer suffisamment longtemps contre toi pour que je foire ma tarte à la confiture de mandarine_.

Un truc dans ce genre-là.

Ils en sont bien capables.

Ils se détestent tellement.

Bon, allez, tout sur Sandy. J'aime bien Zorro, mais il a pas intérêt à lui faire foirer sa tarte à la confiture de mandarine.

Je vois Nami bailler par l'autre fenêtre. Elle travaille trop, Nami. La pauvre. Ça la fatigue.

Et après elle a faim.

Alors moi ça m'arrive de lui céder un peu de ma part.

Mais j'aime pas trop ça, quant même, donc elle ferait mieux de travailler un peu moins.

_Je parie que je suis capable de te serrer suffisamment longtemps contre moi pour que tu oublies tes cartes_.

Chais pas si elle aimerait que je parie ça avec elle.

J'avale mon fond de chocolat. Il est plus très chaud, mais j'adore les fonds de tasse : c'est du concentré de chocolat et de sucre. J'aimerai bien boire des tasses entières de fond de tasse. Miam.

Retour à Sandy et Zorro ; Ils ont pas bougé d'un pouce. _Ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas senti aussi bien_, dis le visage de Sandy. A moins que ce soit _Je sens que je vais foirer ma tarte à la confiture de mandarine_. Ou encore _Il faut que je refasse du chocolat chaud pour Luffy_.

J'aime bien la troisième possibilité.

_Elle est bien sympa, cette tempête_, dis le visage de Zorro. A moins que ce soit _Je sens que ce con va m'accuser d'avoir fait foirer sa tarte à la confiture de mandarine_. Ou encore _Il faut que je fasse penser à Sandy de refaire du chocolat chaud pour Luffy_.

J'ai envie d'une deuxième tasse de chocolat chaud.

Nami s'est redressée, elle range ses cartes. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aller voir Sandy pour lui dire qu'elle a envie de deux tasses de chocolat chaud, et elle m'en donnerait une.

Elle me doit bien ça.

Je lui ai quant même céder un petit bout de mon croissant, ce matin.

_La barbe, je suis crevée, j'irais bien me coucher tout de suite. J'espère que le repas est prêt_, dis son visage.

_Et que Sandy va me donner beaucoup de chocolat chaud_, je rajoute à sa place.

Une rafale de neige plus forte que les autres me cache soudain la vision des fenêtres. Et comme en plus je n'ai plus de chocolat chaud, je décide de me lever et d'aller embêter mon cuisinier et mon escrimeur.

* * *

« NON, Luffy, il n'y a PLUS de chocolat chaud. Pour la énième fois. » 

« Ben refais-en... »

« Je n'ai PLUS de chocolat, Luffy. Je ne peux PAS te faire de chocolat chaud SANS chocolat. Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire. »

« Et tu peux pas en refaire, du chocolat ? »

Le jeune capitaine rentra prestement la tête dans ses épaules pour esquiver un coup de louche, et accorda à nouveau une attention boudeuse à sa part de tarte.

Il avait déclaré quelques instants plus tôt qu'elle était un peu cramée. Et, au milieu de l'incompréhension générale, il avait jeté un regard noir à l'escrimeur. L'escrimeur qui, au milieu de l'incompréhension _et_ de l'incrédulité générale, _avait légèrement pâli_.

Si l'équipage avait daigné accorder de l'attention au cuisinier en cet instant, ils auraient remarqué que Zorro n'était pas un cas unique.

Sandy croisa le regard vaguement accusateur de Luffy et lui adressa une petite grimace menaçante. Qu'il n'aille pas raconter à tout le monde ce qu'il avait surpris en entrant dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. _Ou alors je t'étripe, mon gars_.

Après une seconde de réflexion, la petite grimace menaçante se mua subtilement en une petite grimace suppliante. _Par pitié._

Sandy n'avait pas tout à fait confiance dans les interprétations que Luffy pouvait faire de ses expressions.

L'objet de ses pensées coupa court à ses réflexions en assurant fermement et pour la deuxième fois que ce dessert avait vraiment le goût de brûlé – tout en en subtilisant une deuxième part.

* * *

J'aime vraiment bien Nami. 

Elle est jolie, Nami.

Et elle est gentille.

Même quant elle me crie dessus.

Avant, ça me faisait rire, quant elle me criait dessus.

Maintenant, ben, j'aime bien ça. Je trouve ça agréable. Parce que, ben, c'est Nami.

« Je t'aime bien, Nami. »

« Luffy ; je ne vais pas me répéter une quatrième fois ; alors écoute-moi bien ; sinon ça va mal se passer : _lâche-moi les baskets ! Je travaille, **bordel** !_ »

« Je t'ai apporté du lait chaud ! »

Et en plus, c'est vrai.

Je savais que ça allait l'intriguer.

Elle se fige et me regarde.

_Quoi ? Toi, tu m'as apporté de la nourriture ? Sans l'avaler au passage ? Toi ? Toi ? _me hurle son visage.

C'est drôle l'opinion que les gens peuvent se faire de moi. Je me demande pourquoi. Je suis pas un goinfre, quant même.

Silence.

Nami plisse les yeux.

_Ah oui ? Et il est où, ton lait chaud ?_ me demande son visage.

« Tiens ! Pour toi ! »

Je sors les deux tasses que je cachais dans mon dos. Elle tente de prendre la grande, mais je l'en empêche et je lui tend la petite.

Faut pas exagérer, quant même.

Elle me fixe un moment avec mauvaise humeur. Puis elle soupire et elle hausse les épaules, avant de se retourner vers sa table de travail.

Je crois que je l'ai vexée, même si je vois pas trop pourquoi.

Je vais essayer de réparer ça...

« LUFFY ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? LÂCHE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« Ouah, ok, d'accord, pardon... »

« Pourquoi tu m'as serré contre toi comme ça ? T'es malade ? »

« Ben non... Pourquoi ? Ça se fait pas ? »

Je dois pas avoir un visage assez innocent, parce qu'elle fait comme si j'avais rien dis.

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? _»

J'aime bien quant Nami se met en colère.

J'aime bien Zorro et Sandy, aussi. J'ai pas très bien compris pourquoi ça avait pas l'air de leur plaire quant je suis entré dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'ils ont pas trop envie que je raconte ça...

Mais après tout, j'aime bien quant ils se mettent en colère, eux aussi. Ils me font rire.

Je fais un grand sourire à Nami.

« Ben si ça se fait pas, pourquoi Zorro et Sandy ils faisaient ça, tout à l'heure ? »

Et puis j'aime bien quant Nami me regarde avec cet air très surpris et très intéressé.

J'aime bien mon équipage.

* * *

Zorro : Je rêve ou tu es persuadée que je suis gay ? 

Sandy : Je rêve ou tu es persuadée que je suis gay ?

Nami : Je rêve ou Luffy me bave dessus ?

Pipo : Je rêve ou j'apparais pas une seule fois, là-dedans ?

Luffy : Je rêve ou j'ai pas eu ma deuxième dose de chocolat chaud ?

Bouchou : Je rêve ou c'est un sécateur à double-tranchant, que je tiens à la main ? … Oh ! Non ! Où courez-vous comme ça ? Restez ! n.n


End file.
